1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device using the same, and an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
In general, an organic light-emitting display device has a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The apparatus displays images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer and thus light is emitted. However, it is difficult to achieve a high light-emission efficiency with such a structure. Thus, intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, etc., are optionally additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.